gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Pirate Wars
' ' Pirates of the Caribbean: The Pirate Wars, sometimes called simply The Pirate Wars, is a fan-made book series which narrates the events that take place between Curse of the Black Pearl '''and '''Dead Man's Chest, or in other words, the Pirates Online storyline. 'It is set to be released in at least 4 parts, each with up to 10 stories of the ongoing war between Piracy, the East India Trading Company and Jolly Roger's Undead Armies. According to the author, "''The book, as u know, details on the main POTCO plot and includes events like Invasions, Treasure Fleets and that stuff. But it also tells about more internal stories, like Jack Swordmenace's and Captain Leon's, or other from less known guys. It's all really exciting, and it's nice to have the fans' support". The first book of the series, named Part I (sub-name Onset') is in writing progress. You can visit the Facebook page here. Part I - Onset Quote "War is deception" - Sun Tzu Plot "''A shrinking world. A malevolent global company. A cursed, bloodthirsty captain. A handful of buccaneers. Piracy is a common crime in the waters of the Caribbean. So common, some find it disrupting for their questionable honor. For others, it's merely a source of income. For many, it means freedom. With the Aztec Curse (which held Captain Barbossa and the ''Black Pearl 'undefeateble) lifted, pirates everywhere have resumed doing what they do best - "take what you want, give nothing back" - untroubled. However, in this time of brief quietness, an evil agent by the name of Cutler Beckett seeks to take the Caribbean by any means necessary... and a cursed pirate by the name of Jolly Roger seeks revenge on his old nemesis, doing away with whoever stands in his way. And now, the Brethren Court must choose to fight or flee... for their enemies have united, and vowed to destroyed them." - Official Facebook description. As the first part of the series, 'the Onset '''introduces all the classic characters from Pirates Online - Captain Jack Sparrow, Jolly Roger, Ezekiel Rott - but also gives a face to all-new characters like Jack Swordmenace, Captain Leon, Enrique O'Rackham, John Fatbeart - and many more. It also brings back classic pirate swashbuckling, curses and high-seas adventures but also sports suspense, romance and mystery. Set10 screenshot1.jpg|Darkness lurks in the Caribbean... Hobos island.jpg ImagesCAJQ87YS.jpg|The Black Pearl, hulk of the Brethren Court ScreenHunter 02 Nov. 28 12.47.gif|Captain Fatbeart leads a perilous rescue mission JackAtSunrise.png|Jack Swordmenace will confront his nemesis again.. Pirates-of-the-caribbean-online-20080728114514859 640w.jpg|The war rages across the sea... Leon.jpg|Captain Leon will face Swordmenace again... 260px-DavyJones B.png|Can Sharksteel find this weapon in time? Chapters #''The Onset (What began it all) #''Rescue'' #''Quest of the Seven Kings'' #''Redemption (Part I)'' #''Redemption (Part II)'' #''Dark Deeds'' #''Cannons of the Deep'' #''Hostage'' #''Gang War'' #''True Intentions'' #?? Revealed characters *Captain John Fatbeart *Jack Swordmenace *Edward Hullmartin *Davy Sternrat *Enrique O'Rackham *Captain Leon *Tobias Sharksteel *John Wither *Ezekiel Rott *Governor Weatherby Swann *Elizabeth Swann *Maximilian Droughts *Axel Longflame *Matt Meadow *Mark Meadow *Sarah Redhayes *Geoff Harphshire *Borgia *Oliver *Pondshot *Captain Steadman *Jolly Roger (mentioned only) *General Darkheart (mentioned only) *Evans *Kia *Samantha O'Walker *Captain Walter (mentioned only) *Captain Jim Logan '''Sneak Peek Releases A few sneak peeks of the book will be released every month, starting March 15. 'Extract 1: The Quest of the Seven Kings' The first preview is an extract from Chapter III, The Quest of the Seven Kings. This chapter was chosen as a preview because the writer wanted to present first a more familiar face of Pirates of the Caribbean. The extract is now online on the Facebook page. Contribuitions POTCO players are free to present their pirates for an appearance in the book (more details in the Facebook page). Note Some images and ideas were provided by Captain Goldvane. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations